


"Am I your lockscreen?"

by Texeoghea



Series: Prompt Fics, May-June 2019 [6]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Miko makes Miki her lockscreen. Miki is very amused.





	"Am I your lockscreen?"

**Author's Note:**

> let's go lesbians let's go

“Am I your lock screen?” Miki asked, leaning on Miko’s shoulder. “You weren’t supposed to see that,” Miko said, quickly unlocking her phone. Miki smiled brightly. “When did you take that picture of me? I don’t remember that.” Miko’s face was slowly flushing red. “It was, uhh…” She glanced up at Miki, then back to her phone, Akira’s messenger page opened. “It was a few weeks ago when you were sleeping over… you looked so pretty, is all. I can delete it if you want.” Miki kissed Miko’s cheek and grinned. “It’s alright, I think it’s cute. You’re cute!” Miko blushed more. “You’re cute too,” She said, wrapping her arms around Miki. The girls giggled and cuddled for a bit, before Miko blinked. “Wait, I was gonna text Akira, shit.” Miki laughed and grabbed her phone. “Let me do it!”

“Wait, Miki, that’s my phone- Miki! No!”

“Don’t worry, I signed it! He’ll know it’s me!” Miki laughed, handing the phone back. Miko sighed and observed the damage. The text to Akira read, “Hey Akira!! It’s Miki Makimura! Remember, we’re meeting Koda and Ryo at the park downtown at 5, don’t be late! Try not to gorge before dinner, my parents are starting to think you’ve stopped eating! Love, Miki”. At least she’d signed it. Miko wasn’t sure what she would have done if Akira thought she typed like that. Glancing at the time, her phone’s clock read “4:15”. “We’ll have to be leaving soon, too,” She said. “The park’s not that far away from here, we have a bit longer. I’m sure Ryo and Akira will get there about the same time as us, since Ryo always speeds.” Miki pulled Miko back down onto the couch and beamed. “Let’s just stay here for a little while longer, okay?”

“Deal,” Miko said, smiling back.


End file.
